For The Sake of Love
by DragonLass
Summary: Sakura is a Princess in a midieval town, and Syaoran is a Duke...
1. Default Chapter

Once Again I am a man who has traveled the country. I've seen many sights, because I never stay in one place for too long (it's a mandatory obligation of my profession). Yes, a bard's life is a hard one. Having nothing, but my lute and blanket, I depend entirely on my music to survive – constantly wandering from place to place, looking for new opportunities to earn a few coppers..   
Now, as I said, I've traveled the land. Throughout my moving, I've encountered many extraordinary tales, and for a while I thought nobody could surprise me. But, I tell you now, that I was dreadfully wrong. For, not so long ago, I happened to come across a rather unusual yarn. Sit down, traveler, and hear what I have to say. 

It was a lone autumn day, about a week before Autumn Harvest, and I was just leaving Togatic. Cheery little town, but too small for my taste. I know, some folks love the quaintness, and so does a bard. But, tiny towns tend to be a bad place for our kind. If you stay too long and get too well-known, you sort of peeter down to nothing, because everyone's heard your voice and it isn't special anymore.   
As I was saying, I was just leaving, and the day was clear. Why, there wasn't a breeze blowing, and the clouds were just about gone. The sun was high, and I was in a good mood; anxious to get to the next town and all. The road was broad, worn out by countless carts tugged by oxen, but surprisingly, no one was traveling today. Not that it mattered. I wanted a little peace and quiet so I could relax and rest my voice. As I continued my walk, I was no more then 30 paces outside Togatic, when I noticed an old woman seated beneath a huge tree.   
At first, I thought she was an almsnatcher, you know, one of those beggars that likes to disguise as helpless elders, then robs you for all you've got. But, as I approached, intending to pass her up, I looked at her face and saw it said otherwise. You couldn't tell from her attire, but she had a regal air to her, as though she were once a ruler, and from the dignified way she held herself, I knew she was used to the well-to-do life. As I stopped, she stood up and bowed in the traditional acknowledgement.   
" Good sir, would you be so kind as to spare any news you have of Peonyflower?"   
I shook my head sullenly. Peonyflower was a large city-state, controlled by the even larger Chorvala province.   
" No, good woman, I can not, for I have not been to Peonyflower in quite some time."   
She turned to go. I continued.   
" However, since we are so close, I think it would be of little trouble to go there and find out."   
Her face went white with shock.   
" Good sir, do you jest? Peonyflower is more then 6 days travel, is it not?"   
" No, kind woman," I laughed, " You are currently standing outside Togatic. Peonyflower is merely a day's trip from whence we stand."   
My information must have been overwhelming, for she sat back down heavily.   
" My sense of direction has declined," She laughed harshly, " Or, perhaps, deep down, I wished to return."   
" Lady, if it does not offend, could you possibly relate to me your story?"   
" Story?"   
" From your speech, I gather you must have had many an undertaking in your lifetime…" I could use a new tale to tell, I told myself.   
" I don't know…it doesn't seem right…."   
Her puzzling answer did little to satiate my curiosity. I pushed further.   
" Who do you speak of, good woman?"   
" No one…"   
" Please, kind woman, do not leave me in suspense."   
" Ah, but is that not what you've done many a night?"   
I realized she was implying me, as a bard.   
" Oh, no," I laughed playfully, " I am an honest bard. My tales are told that night, and that night alone."   
She laughed.   
" You are a spry young man! Much like…"   
She stopped.   
" Oh, but that's silly," She spoke softly to herself, then more briskly, " Very well. Sit down, young one. I will relate to you the tale of my life."   
I sat back against the trunk of the tree, and listened as the woman began to weave her yarn. In my mind, I saw her not as she was now, but what she'd been…so many years ago… 

*** The Olde Woman's Narrative*** 

**_I was not always as you see me now. Once, I belonged to the great Chorvala house. My father was the most powerful of men, ruling over 7 city-states, inside our province, and surrounded by 4 smaller provinces that constantly waged war._**   
**__**The Princes of these provinces were not at all pleased with my father, or Chorvala. Our territory was a barricade for their attack on the others, and it didn't help that my father remained a neutral barrier. It worried my father greatly that he had no heir, because there was constant talk of annexing his region after his passing. Then, one day, my mother fell slightly ill. This brought my father much panic, for she was the light of his world, and without her he would not be who he was. He was also hoping she would bear him a child. Soon, thankfully, she recovered, and everything went back to normal, until one day…   
" Oh, Nellie. I don't know what's come over me."   
" Hush, everything'll be just fine, milady."   
The Princess looked down at herself. For weeks, she'd been growing fatter and fatter, and she didn't know why. Her lady-in-waiting, a girl no older then her, tried to remain calm for her mistress.   
" Oh, Nellie, what am I to do?"   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Immediately, a servant's voice emanated from the entrance of her room.   
" Milady, I've brought the nurse to see you. She says she can help."   
" Send her in, please."   
There was a scuffling, and a plump old woman waddled in mumbling, and fluffing through the things in her basket. She was not in the room 4 steps, when she gasped. This scared the queen.   
" What is it?! Am I going to survive?"   
" Oh, milady, you've nothing to worry about."   
" What do you mean?"   
" Milady, you're not suffering. In fact, I would believe you have been blessed."   
" What's that?"   
" Oh, milady, is it not obvious? You're going to have a baby."   
**_My mother had fainted dead away when she'd heard. Both the nurse and the lady-in-waiting had to carry her to the bed so as not to harm the babe. She was still shocked, when the Prince returned and was informed. He was ecstatic._**   
**__** The night I was born, everything in the house was still. Though, watching the birth of a new child was against the laws of our country, except for the midwives and maids, you could still hear the commotion throughout the house.   
The Princess face was wreathed in pain. Her lady-in-waiting stood by her side, trying to sooth her, and the midwife murmurred reassurances.   
" That's it, milady."   
All was silent throughout the house, and everyone waited, holding their breaths. Suddenly, an ear-splitting wail set up. Fear…who was it that cried? Suddenly, the midwife was out in the corridors, carrying a small bundle in her arms.   
" It's a girl! Her Grace has born a girl!"   
" An heir!"   
The servants cheered shortly, then returned to their work, murmurring as they went. Meanwhile, the Princess lay against her bed heaving with the effort, hair limp and wet, nightgown much similar. She motioned for them to bring her the baby, and looking down she smiled.   
" Lovely…"   
With light curls of auburn brown, and bright green eyes, it was clear she was an intelligent neborn.   
**_ From then on, I was the treasure of the Province. For the next 15 years, I was taught the ways of Chorvala, and drilled into the etiquettes of our region, until the day of my fifteenth birthday. Now, normally, my birthday was a small gathering of friends and family, but this was a special day. It heralded my transition from girl to woman, and that I was ready to be married. So, of course, my mother wanted it to be a splendid ball…one to be remembered…_**   
" Sakura!"   
" Coming!"   
Sakura's grown quite a bit from when she was a babe. Her infant adorableness has now matured into feminine beauty. She swirled around in her beautiful dress of yellow satin, as her lady-in-waiting, an old woman named Marie, looked on.   
" It looks lovely, milady. Just a few alterations to match the times."   
" Oh, I'm so excited! Dancing, and laughing…"   
" Sakura, please! Hold still, or I might stick you!"   
Sakura quieted, and stood stock still as the woman fixed her bodice, rounding out the sides of the collar and tapering in down so it came to a point. After looking over her work, Marie carefully began to check the hem of the gown.   
" Oh, you've grown so much since the last time. Well, save me from having to size down your dresses."   
" Marie!" The old woman cackled as Sakura blushed. True, her figure had matured a little.   
After she was sure the hem was fixed to perfection, Marie gave her work a once over, before giving Sakura a little shove to the door.   
" Come now, milady, why don't you go help your father welcome the guests." 

*** Guests 

**_I was so excited. This was going to be the grandest ball ever, lasting from noon to midnight, and every eligible Lord and Lady was invited along with their eldest child. My mother was in a last minute flurry, assisting in watching the servants hang the decorations, and furnish the tables._**   
" No, no! That tapestry just will not do!"   
" But, milady, this is the one used…"   
" This is Sakura's fifteenth birthday! I will not have anything amiss. Now," She waved her hand dismissively, " Take it away!"   
The manservant scratched his head, then called for assistance as he dragged the heavy drapings away.   
" Mother!"   
" Sakura!"   
The Princess approached her daughter, and hugged her, before producing a fine necklace in front of her. A tiny gasp escaped Sakura as she looked at it. The pendant was simple, a young rose that was slightly open and made of the finest onyx.   
" The black rose!"   
" Yes. A gift from your father and I. To herald your entrance, into the wonders of womanhood."   
" And the pleasures!"   
The Princess glared at her lady in waiting, who was now almost 27 years. Nellie only grinned mischieviously. Sakura's mother turned back to her daughter and motioned her towards the gardens.   
" Go, and relax now. There will soon be too much commotion."   
Sakura hurried towards the gardens, stopping at the entrance. It was over-run with weeds near the edges, but the inner square was untouched, as it was completely made of marble. In the center, was a beautiful fountain, with water gently splashing out of several pots held by tiny cherubs. She sat down carefully by the edge, toying with the necklace. The sun shone brightly, and everything was quiet. As her fingers examined every inch of her little jewel, something caught her eye in the brush. It was shaking, and as she turned, something flashed by her eyes. SNAP! With a crack, the chain of her necklace broke, and with a plop, the onyx rose fell into the murky basin of the fountain.   
" Noooo!!!"   
Sakura watched as the little sparrow whizzed by. She tossed the broken chain aside, and peered down into the dark waters. The pendant glistened…so close and yet so far.   
Tears threatened to break, but she calmed herself, and promised to come back after the banquet to fetch her little flower. Carefully, she made her way out of the gardens, and back to the front entrance, where her father had started to welcome the guests.   
" Sakura!"   
Sakura spotted her father, and stepped forward as he motioned to her. A man stood in front of him, and beside him a boy about her age.   
" Sakura, may I introduce the Lord of Peonyflower, and his eldest son. Syaoran, this is Sakura, my daughter."   
Sakura forced a greeting, but found that the boy would not answer. She took a disliking to him immediately, as he glared at her with cold eyes, and disdain. She looked questioningly to her father. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice.   
" Sakura, I must attend to the other guests, and I have to speak with Syaoran's father, so why don't you show Syaoran around?"   
Sakura turned in disbelief, and would have argued, but her father gave her a warning look. She turned, and motioned for Syaoran to follow her. Starting with the rooms, she worked her way around the mansion, until they were at the last of the house, the gardens. At first, she'd been nervous, pointing everything out rather rigidly, but after a while, when she realized he was listening, she relaxed and seemed to ease into the role. Sakura made certain, to avoid the little fountain in the center, concentrating mainly on the flowers.   
" And that one over there is a…"   
" What's that?"   
This was the first time in 1 hour he'd spoken. Sakura looked in the direction Syaoran pointed. It was the fountain.   
" Oh that?" She fiddled nervously with her dress, " Just an old granite fountain. Nothing all that interesting."   
Syaoran watched her eyes carefully, noticing the way she dismissed the very center of the garden's attractions. He walked slowly in its direction, and pushed the subject a little further.   
" It's very pretty…"   
" Yeah…" She agreed, " Not as pretty as…"   
Sakura caught herself just in time. Seeing Syaoran still looking at the water and the fountain, she walked over and pulled his arm slightly.   
" Let's get back inside."   
" If that's what you wish."   
She was surprised at his mannerism - so polite for his face, but shook her uneasiness off. With a last glance back at the fountain, she quickly returned to the front entrance. Syaoran followed a pace behind.   
More guests had arrived, and Sakura immediately rushed to the one she knew the best; Syaoran forgotten.   
" Tomoyo, I'm so glad you could make it!"   
" Sakura!"   
They embraced briefly, before Tomoyo waved for Sakura to move closer.   
" Sakura, I just wanted to warn you about a rumor I heard."   
" What's that?"   
" The Prince of Hatoma Province is paying a visit…I heard him talking last time when he visited us…"   
" He went to IvyStand?"   
" Yes. And you know what? He's bringing his son here."   
" ROBERT?!!!!"   
Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo hushed her fearful friend; luckily there was too much noise already for anyone to notice.   
" Yes."   
" Oh. I don't think I can bear him another…"   
" Well, watch out."   
" Why?"   
" No…its too horrible…Forgive me…I'm sorry I brought it up."   
" What?"   
" Well, you see that boy over there?"   
" Who?"   
" The one that just came in from your garden?"   
" Oh, you mean Syaoran? Yes, I do."   
" Well, you ever wonder why he's so solitary?"   
" Not really."   
" Sakura!"   
" Well, I think its an inbred thing."   
" Shame on you! Haven't you heard?"   
" No."   
" He isn't the eldest."   
" But, my father invited the eldest…"   
" The eldest ELIGIBLE heir."   
" …You don't mean…"   
" He originally wasn't suppose to be here. His sister was."   
" Well, why didn't she come?"   
Tomoyo hesitated.   
" Well…"   
" Well? Are you going to tell me, or leave me hanging like a gasping cod?"   
" She had to leave the family in disgrace."   
" Whatever for?"   
" Because she and Robert…had an affair."   
" No!"   
" Yes, and during it…Robert managed to get her…"   
" So…that's why…"   
" The family refuses to acknowledge her, and her sisters and brothers are heartbroken…"   
" Oh, that's dreadful."   
Sakura felt guilt overwhelm her.   
" He must think me awful…"   
" Who?"   
" Never mind. Please excuse me."   
Sakura walked slowly over to Syaoran, who stood off to the side deep in thought. She forced a smile, but his eyes merely inquired as to why she was there. She began to apologize…   
" I'm really sorry, for the way I acted when we first met…you see…its just…I recently…"   
She hesitated, trying to decide if she should tell him about the necklace incident or not…He noticed, and nodded curtly, stopping her short.   
" It's all right. I could see you didn't look to happy when you came in."   
They were silent for a while.   
" The musicians are tuning their instruments."   
" Hmm." Was her only reply.   
" Would you care to dance?"   
" Me?" After what how she'd acted? This boy really was nothing like he seemed...   
" Of course. Who else would I be addressing?"   
She was about to answer, when an arm encircled her waist, and spun her around, putting her face to face with…   
" Robert?!!!"   
" The one and only."   
Sakura was expressionless, trying to hide her disgust. Syaoran's face darkened as he saw Robert, and he turned to leave. Fearing to be left alone with Robert, she turned in his grasp and called.   
" G-good sir, were you not inquiring of a dance?"   
" Oh, Sakura," Robert tsked, "You don't want to dance with such low-breeds."   
Syaoran continued to walk on. Pulling herself from Robert's grasp, she followed Syaoran a short distance before he turned.   
" Come on, Sakura, dance with me." Robert insisted.   
Robert grasped her hand again, and without much thought, fear registered.   
Syaoran, picking up her pleading look, addressed Robert.   
" Please excuse me, sir. But, I believe the lady has reserved her next dance…for me."   
Syaoran stood waiting, and Sakura slipped out of the mumbling Robert's hand and slipped her arm into Syaoran's, who escorted her to the ballroom. Her heart was racing, as she thought of the narrow escape she'd just made. They stood in position.   
" Thank you."   
" For, what?"   
" Getting me out…"   
" The pleasure is all mine."   
The two partners were silent as music filled the air.   
They danced for nearly an hour, mostly because Sakura didn't want to run into Robert, when a servant entered from atop the staircase in the center of far wall.   
" The Prince has announced that the banquet is to begin. Please step forward as I call your name. The first family shall follow the Chorvalan royal family."   
Sakura hurried to her mother's side, and waited as the guests lined up. First came the Lords and Ladies under Chorvala Province rule.   
" The Lord and Lady of Peonyflower, and their son, Syaoran; the Lord and Lady of Meliyao, and their daughter, Cherese…"   
It continued down the line: Jaio, Catrech, Keppefield, Laurencu, and Fablica.   
Then came the visitors from outside Chorvala province: The Prince and Princess of Hatoma Province, and their son Robert; the Prince and Princess of Ivystand Province, and their daughter Tomoyo; and last, the Lord of Mitchellstone and his daughter, Lagopha. Once all were clear on the ranks, the seating began. The tables were set so that one side had twice as many seats as the other. This was so the parents were both able to be seated in front of their child – who sat opposite. Sakura sat at the front side of the table, with Syaoran beside her, followed by the Cherese…and so on.   
Syaoran went over the schedule in his mind: for two hours, the guests were allowed to talk, getting to know the guests beside them. Then, the banquet, followed by dessert. Then more dancing, until midnight, when the guests were ready to leave.   
He turned, and found himself staring at a rather plump girl, about a year younger, twirling a strand of her golden blond hair. He watched her for a second, before turning his eyes back to his dinner plate. How was he going to survive the next 2 hours? 

*** 

For the first half an hour or so, Syaoran took his time, looking at all the decorations. He was agape, as he realized everything matched perfectly with everything else: The china was exactly the same white as the banner hanging off the ceiling, and the silver of the forks, was neither a shade lighter or darker then the one next to it. All the goblets were glass, and sparkled like small lights, they were so clean. He muttered to himself, wondering how anyone could stand having a lady, much less a mother, who was so obsessed with the color coordination of everything.   
Carefully, he stole a glance to see what Sakura was doing, only to find her looking at him too. They turned, both red-faced at being caught, and spent the next half an hour trying not to make eye-contact.   
Sakura gulped nervously. She wanted to make a good impression, but she wasn't sure what to say. She tried to think up a good conversation piece, something to start, and finally managed to choose a pretty nonchalant topic. His country. More original then weather, and less personal then about himself. And, that's exactly what she did. Or tried to anyway.   
" Syaoran?"   
" Hmm?" He turned his lion gold eyes on her.   
" What's…"   
" Excuse me, what's it like in your country?"   
Sakura felt like screaming. All this time, and the Duchy of Meliyao had to pick now to start her turn.   
" Well," Syaoran thought a little," Its…"   
" Oh I see."   
Syaoran was a little confused. So was Sakura. Wasn't he suppose to finish first? Sakura excused her behavior - perhaps she's just nervous, and doesn't realize how many rules of etiquette she'd just broken in the five minutes of conversation.   
Syaoran, too, was in a forgiving mood, and tried to continue.   
" Yes…Peony…"   
" Chorvala, may be bigger, but it isn't half as pretty as my home."   
Sakura felt her face go slightly red, and she tried to calm herself, knowing emotion wasn't the way to go.   
" Well, I think Chorvala is quite beautiful."   
Sakura tensed up a little. Was that Syaoran defending her? It only made her feel foolish, not having a ready retort to save Chorvala's reputation. Nevertheless, Cherese went on.   
" Well, maybe to these people's limited views, but they've never seen Meliyao. Having seen this place with new eyes, I think the rumors were exaggerated."   
Syaoran heard a gasp of indignation escape Sakura, and when he turned around, found her back facing him. He groaned under his breath, partly in anger and partly in pity. Who was this girl, who insulted her own city-state's capital without so much as batting an eyelash, at the risk of losing everything? Did she not know whom she was within earshot of?   
" In fact, were it not for my parents, I wouldn't be here at all."   
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. One more second, and she'd be breaking more etiquette rules then even Cherese could imagine. There was no way she'd be able to sit and endure this for an hour. Luckily, a miracle came her way. Her father was listening to a servant, and stood up.   
" I'd like to inform you all, that the cook is a little behind today preparing the food, so I'm inviting you to stand up and enjoy yourselves a bit longer. I'm sorry for the disturbance."   
That was all the distraction she needed. Sakura wasted no time, in weaving her way past the crowds, into the gardens and towards the fountain. She had time, might as well use it. She carefully leaned down, and peered into the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beautiful onyx rose. As she bent closer, another face entered the reflection, startling her so, that she almost fell into the basin, were it not for an arm reaching out.   
" Forgive me, lady, I didn't mean to frighten you."   
Sakura, regaining her composure, assured Syaoran she was fine, before resuming her sweep of the pool. He sat down beside her.   
" If I may ask, what are you looking for?"   
" Oh, nothing." She got back up in disappointment. It wasn't there.   
" Would it happen to be this?"   
Sakura looked up. In the palm of Syaoran's hand, lay the little onyx rose, intact, and dry. Her eyes widened.   
" How did you…"   
" I got it out of the fountain…"   
" I can't believe…you…OH THANK YOU!"   
She hugged him ecstatically, eyes closed in appreciation.   
Unbeknownst, he stood up awkwardly, a blush creeping up his face. Sakura stood back, realizing for the first time how tall he was compared to her. She gripped the little pendant to her bosom, so glad to finally have it again. He smirked. For some reason, seeing her happy made him happy as well.   
Suddenly, she reached up, and before he could protest, pecked him softly on the cheek, and flashed her first genuine smile at him that day.   
" Thank you, so much!"   
She raced back inside, and he stood there unblinkingly. His hand automatically reached up to touch his cheek where it tingled slightly from her touch…odd…   
Sakura found an extra chain, and returning it around her neck, went to go show Tomoyo.   
" Oh, Sakura, its beautiful! They don't make anything like that in Ivystand. Where did you get it?"   
" Mother gave it to me, for a birthday present."   
" Oh, now I'm jealous…oh look. Make haste, their telling everyone to go back in. I'll see you after the banquet?"   
" Most assuredly!" 

*** Singing 

Sakura returned to her table to find Syaoran already seated. She watched as he did his best to ignore Cherese and her twirling hair. He looked ready to yank it clean off her head. Seeing he was facing her direction, she tried again to engage him in conversation.   
" Syaoran, you never told me what your country was like."   
A snort was emitted from Syaoran's right, Ms. Meliyao.   
" Well, its not as pretty as here in autumn…"   
A laugh high and squeaky, like a piglett squeal.   
"…but I'd have to say our winters are the most gorgeous. White snow, fresh fallen every day…best winter spot in all of Chorvala…province of course.."   
Sakura nodded politely. She'd never actually been there, so it wouldn't be truthful to agree. Suddenly, she gasped, followed by a groan.   
" What?"   
Syaoran turned in concern.   
" No its nothing."   
" You sure?"   
" No…its just…"   
" And now, for the enjoyment of all the guests, my daughter Sakura, will play her harp and sing for us."   
Sakura lowered her flushed face, as she heard Cherese groan.   
" Syaoran," The Duchy whined, using his name for the first time," why don't we find something else to occupy ourselves, while the little girl sings?"   
" You go. I would rather like to hear the voice of the fabled mermaid soother."   
Sakura glared as Syaoran smirked. Why did her dad have to spread that pet name around? Cherese only grunted in disdain.   
" Humph………..wait! I want to sing too!"   
Sakura nearly fell off her chair.   
" But, you don't know the lines…"   
" I'm not singing with you! You're going to play, and I'm going to sing."   
" If that's what you wish...." She mumbled bitterly.   
A murmur went through the crowd as she stepped forward, and sat behind Cherese. With a great heave, Cherese opened her mouth….and what came out was worse then any kind of torture known to man.   
" AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD WWWWWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNNN TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUNNNNNNTTTTTTTTAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNSSSS…."   
Syaoran gritted his teeth, beneath his lips, trying to look like he was listening, when in fact he was hoping she'd stop for his sake. Sakura didn't even bother trying to accompany – there was no way to reach the notes Cherese was reaching, not on a harp. It was only misfortune, that she'd happened to pick the same song Sakura had been planning to sing.   
" MMMMMMMMAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY AAAALLLLLLL TTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLDDDDDDDD…."   
Sakura had to admit, the girl had the technique down pretty well, trying to imitate one of those warbling nightingales. It was just tragic that she didn't pick up the softness as well, or the sweetness for that matter.   
" AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEETTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEE LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG MMMMMMEEEEEEE…..TOOOOOOOOO….YYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!"   
The last shrill note caused the three closest goblets: Sakura's, Syaoran's, and Cherese's, to shatter into dust. The room was silent as she returned to her seat, and servants cleared away the broken glassware, replacing it with new ones. Sakura stayed, unsure of what to do next. Her father saved the moment.   
" And now, as promised, Sakura will now sing and play."   
Sakura bit her lip in apprehension. Would they like her singing anymore, then they liked Cherese? Carefully, she strummed a few chords, only to hear a groan from the audience.   
" Is that all you can play?"   
Someone else, utterly astounded by Cherese's stupidity, called out.   
" She's tuning her harp."   
Cherese backed down in embarassment, but distaste was written across her face.   
Sakura gulped, then ran her fingers across her harp, rippling music filled the room. And softly, she began to sing, purposely using the same song Cherese used, simply as a way to show that she didn't like to have people stealing what was rightfully hers to begin with, namely the entertainment which she'd been working on for quite some time.   
" Echoing my songs of joy, I see you coming down the pathway here. So long, I've waited for you, so long since you've held me close to you.."   
Everyone was quiet, as the harp and voice grew louder.   
" Across the sea you traveled far, never knowing quite where you are. All I know, across the land, across the water, I'll never lose my heart…to any, but you."   
Cherese mumbled her disdain. So, Sakura was a little songbird, so what?   
" And when the mountains call my name. May the world be there to see me...And let the light…bring me….to you…"   
She stopped with a series of fading ripples. Polite applause filled the dining room, and Sakura returned to her seat, quietly aware of the fact that Syaoran was smiling at her proudly, and Cherese was glaring angrily. Suddenly, Chorvala's Prince stood up again.   
" The cooks have informed me, that they are ready with the banquet, so without further ado, let the banquet begin." 

*** Dinner is Served 

Sakura watched as the first plates were brought out: Salad. Delicate leaves of lettuce, mixed with herbs, and a vinegar sauce of some kind. Sakura was about to eat hers when a voice interupted her.   
" Still haven't started?"   
Cherese sat back, her plate completely empty. Sakura looked at Syaoran expecting his plate to be empty to, but instead she found his as full as hers. Syaoran ignored Cherese, and began to eat his salad slowly. Sakura followed his example, and was just finishing up when the next dishes were brought in.   
A soup of some kind, and once again Sakura was just about to start, when Cherese piped up again.   
" Tired from all that singing?"   
She looked up, and once again found that the entire bowl of soup had disappeared.   
"Or just not a speedy eater." Cherese piped.   
Syaoran was looking at his soup, and continued to eat at the pace all the others were. Sakura did the same, and finished just as they were bringing in the first of the platters of quail.   
Sakura felt her mouth water a little as she smelled the delicious birds all roasted to perfection, with a light sauce and accompanied with asparagus. As the platters were set down, she reached carefully out to get one, when suddenly, a hand touched hers. She looked up, and saw Syaoran reaching out. He picked up a medium bird, with a generous helping of asparagus, and put it down on her plate. Sakura glanced at her mother, only to find her smiling in good humor. The Princess whispered something to her husband, and he smiled too.   
Syaoran was about to sit back down, when he heard a clearing of throat. Cherese was staring at him expectantly. Sighing, he picked up another quail, and placed it on her plate. Picking up another one for himself, he was just about to start eating when there was another clearing of throat. He looked, and almost choked as he saw the nearly empty skeleton of the quail on Cherese's plate. With a look of suspicion, he put another quail on her plate, larger this time, and proceeded to eat his.   
Just to be sure, he stole a glance at Sakura, and was relieved to see that she was still eating the same quail he'd first given her.   
Less then 1/8 of the way through his, and there was another clearing of throat. Sakura turned to look this time, and went wide-eyed. Two empty skeletons lay on her plate. Sakura looked down at her own, which was only about ¼ of the way finished, and wondered how anyone could eat two. She watched with a deep pity, as Syaoran grudgingly offered another quail, larger, which Cherese gladly accepted. Cherese noticed Sakura, and her eyes glittered with challenge, as if mocking the fact that Syaoran was helping her and not Sakura. Sakura ignored it.   
Sakura finished hers, and turned, only to feel a shriek try to work its way up her throat. 8 large skeletons were heaped onto Cherese's plate, and Syaoran was currently adding another 9th bird to her plate. The servants quickly cleared away all finished plates and replaced them with clean dishes.   
Syaoran quickly finished his, and seeing the others still meticulously cleaning their birds, he decided to talk with Sakura.   
" So, what does the Autumn Harvest celebrate, exactly?"   
Sakura stopped chewing for a second, swallowed inperceptibly, and paused to think.   
" Well, its to celebrate the grapes that grow in the vineyards…"   
" You know, Meliyao has the most wonderful wine…"   
Sakura bit her lip, and turned. Doesn't this girl ever stop? She turned pleadingly to her mother, but she was busy. She heard a slight 'ahem' and turned to see Syaoran. He silently apologized with his eyes, and did his best to save the topic.   
" Does it celebrate anything else?"   
" Well, mostly the harvest of the grapes. They usually have a fair, where they take the harvested grapes, and make jams, jellies, and tarts for the people."   
" Meliyao has a fair too. Only we do apples. Apple pies are so much better than grape tarts!"   
Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She turned around completely, refusing to make eye-contact for fear she would break into tears in front of them. When, her emotions were in control again, the next course was about to be served. Fish. Syaoran tried to serve Sakura, but she refused profusely, until finally giving in despair. She glanced up, and saw the intrigue in her parents' eyes. Her father had a suspicious twinkle, which meant he was planning something. But, before she could further watch, he turned to the Lord of Peonyflower. Syaoran didn't mind serving Sakura – at least she didn't have him getting up again and again like the Duchy. Once more, there was a clearing of throat, and Syaoran sighed. Here he goes again. What was he? A personal manservant?   
Sakura finished the fish faster, and prepared to get another serving. Syaoran was about to get up, but she shook her head.   
" You can have your rest. I can get it myself."   
" …"   
" Come on, Syaoran."   
" Bless your soul."   
He sat back down to finish his fish, until he heard the next clearing of throat, at which he sighed and got back up again. It would have been more worth it to get Sakura's too, waste less time. Sakura got herself some, then ate. Deciding against another, she began to fiddle with her necklace. Unfortunately, Cherese happened to see it.   
" What is that?" She asked.   
" My necklace."   
" Where'd you get it?"   
" My mother gave it to me."   
" Hmph. Where'd she have it made?"   
" I don't know. A private jeweler, I suppose."   
" Hmph. Could have fooled me. Looks like one of those trinkets you get at a peasant fair."   
" It does not!"   
" Believe what you like. Your mother's a cheap."   
Sakura was aghast. She sprang up from her chair, and walked away fuming, towards the gardens. Instead of sitting by the fountain, she continued down a set of stairs, towards the garden maze. In the daylight, she could find her way through with ease, but at night…and with her mind fogged with anger, this was another story.   
For 10 minutes or so, she continued to run through it, aware of footsteps behind her. She continued through it till she was at a dead end. Realizing her mistake, she turned around, and found herself face to face with a shadowy figure.   
" Agh!"   
She fell backwards, and once again felt an arm around her, keeping her from toppling to the floor.   
" Forgive me, lady."   
Sakura leaned against the shrubbery for support. Her heart was pounding, and Syaoran had given her quite the scare.   
" Are you all right?"   
" Yes. I'm fine."   
" You shouldn't run off like that."   
Sakura started to walk away. If only she knew which dead end she was in.   
"…I was worried…"   
Sakura stopped. Syaoran was worried about her?   
" Come on. Why don't we go back?" He moved towards her.   
Sakura started to walk away again.   
" Not, just yet." She answered.   
" Why not?"   
" I don't really want to go back yet - you go."   
" Well, if you're not going, I'm not."   
Sakura turned around again.   
" Good sir, don't let me spoil your fun. Go…"   
" As a code of honor, I am not to desert a damsel in distress."   
" I am not in distress."   
" Okay…"   
Sakura bit her lip as Syaoran walked away. Should she call him back? No. Carefully, she treaded her way through the maze, working her way around, trying to remember which way was which. Finally, she gave up, and sat heavily down on a bench that was at the center of the maze. She knew that. But, she couldn't remember which way was out in the dark.   
" Are you going to let me help you now?"   
Sakura jumped with a little yelp. Syaoran stepped out again, laughing a little as she glared at him.   
" Can you kindly stop doing that?"   
He swept her a bow.   
" Forgive me lady."   
" How long have you been following me?"   
" Oh, for quite some time now. You didn't think I'd go back on my code did you?"   
Deep down, Sakura was relieved.   
" So, now will you let me help you?"   
" Fine."   
She heaved a great sigh, then began to examine her necklace in the dark.   
" It must be very pretty. But, wouldn't you like to see it in better light?"   
She nodded a little. He grabbed her wrist gently, and began to pull her through the twists and turns of the maze. After a moment, there was a burst of light, and Sakura saw that they were once again at the start of the maze. She exited after him, but stopped. He came back.   
" What's wrong?"   
She hesitated, then shook her head and continued.   
" Nothing."   
Well, to her relief, only her parents had noticed her absence, and they took it in themselves not to raise alarm. Their relief was obvious as Sakura seated herself again, Syaoran following. The next platter wasn't there yet, and Cherese was busy sitting on her chair.   
" There you are!"   
She waited, and Syaoran heaved another sigh, before serving yet another piece of fish. He sat down, but instead of eating, turned to Sakura.   
" May I see your necklace?"   
" What would you want to see that piece of junk for?"Cherese muttered.   
Sakura hesitated. It was true somewhat. Where the others were wearing diamonds with gold, her little onyx rose seemed trivial.   
" Please, may I see it?" He tried again.   
She nodded, and unhooked it from around her neck. Ignoring Cherese completely, he examined the onyx.   
" Wonderful craftsmanship."   
" Diamonds would have made a prettier rose." Cherese muttered.   
" Diamonds can't make a black rose."   
Cherese sat back huffily, and within seconds her food was gone.   
The next platter was the main course, a roast hart, and Sakura could see the greedy hunger in Cherese's eyes, and the despair in Syaoran's. Sakura looked around, and motioned for a nearby servant to come over. He stooped down.   
" What can I do for you, milady?"   
" Do you see the girl there?"   
" The Daughter of the Lord and Lady of Meliyao?"   
" Yes."   
" Yes, I do, milady."   
" Well, she has a slight vocal problem."   
" I could tell from her earlier…"   
" Hush."   
" Pardon."   
" Now, I have to say that you've done a marvelous job, except for one thing."   
" What's that?"   
" You heard what I said. She has a vocal problem, and needs someone to help get what she wants."   
" Oh I see."   
" So, the next time she clears her throat, I want you to step up and get her food."   
" Beg, your pardon?"   
" Exactly as I said. When she clears her throat, you are to step up and get her food."   
" All right, milady. An odd thing indeed."   
Sakura smirked. The manservant took his place behind Cherese. Sakura reached to get her own food, but, once again Syaoran played the gentleman. It was obvious both his and her parents were pleased by the display of attention. And, right on cue, there was a soft clearing of throat. Syaoran was about to rise, when Sakura tugged at his sleeve. He turned to her in question, and she shook her head just so he could see. He sat back down doubtfully, and began to eat his section of hart. Cherese turned around from speaking to the guest beside her, and was irritated to find her plate empty. She glared over at Sakura, who was the picture of innocence, then at Syaoran. With almost careless ease, she cleared her throat again, louder. Immediately, the manservant came and served her up some food.   
Cherese was confused, and slightly embarassed as the host looks up questioningly. Why was one of his manservants answering to one of the guests without explicit orders? Guests should be able to serve themselves. Cherese smiled nervously, having been humbled slightly. Meanwhile, Syaoran grinned, finally able to enjoy his serving in peace. Sakura continued to eat innocently, though Syaoran had a pretty good idea what she'd done.   
The banquet was normal from then on, the hart followed by a short break of wine. Sakura, thinking everything was back to usual, started talking again.   
" So, if my father and I were to pay a visit to Peonyflower, what would you recommend for brunch?"   
" Hmm.." Syaoran tried not to laugh, " Most likely…the…"   
" Now. For dessert, fellows, we have…"   
There was a gasp of admiration, as the servants brought in a huge honey-sugar sculpture of a wolf. It was set on a side table.   
" Help yourselves."   
Everyone got up, and began to talk with others. Sakura moved over towards the sugar statue. Syaoran smiled.   
" What's it made of?"   
" Sugar, honey, and some lemon for a sour twist."   
" Hmm. I'm going to go try a little. Would you like some as well?"   
" Yes, please."   
" All right. I'll go get us some."   
Sakura was once again rendered speechless as Syaoran walked to go get two plates of the dessert. As she sighed in admiration of his gallantry, a hand suddenly reached out of nowhere and shoved her down.   
Syaoran heard a communal gasp, and turned to see Sakura sprawled across the floor. He put down the plates he held, and rushed to her aid.   
" What happened, milady?"   
Before she could answer, a fuming Cherese separated the two, and glowered down at Sakura.   
" I tried for the last 3 hours, and it doesn't seem to be getting through to you. I don't like you flirting with my betrothed."   
Sakura's eyes went wide with shock. Her father raised and eyebrow. Cherese's parents were about as confused as young chicks newly hatched.   
" You lie!" Syaoran hissed.   
" It may be a lie now, but it won't be in another month. My father promised me, that I would be able to choose whichever Lord's son I wanted."   
Sakura was aghast. She tried to get up, but Cherese pushed her back down again. Immediately, Sakura's father came to her rescue.   
" Young lady! What impertinence is this, treating my daughter this way? Do you realize you are committing a felony, worth the loss of your titles!"   
Cherese stood defiantly.   
" Your daughter, has been flirting with my beloved!"   
Cherese's father came up behind her.   
" Cherese. It's true, I did tell you that your husband's choice was to be yours…"   
" See?"   
" But, I also remember mentioning that it had to be a bachelor."   
" What does he look like?"   
Cherese pointed at Syaoran.   
" Such an impertinent little girl!" The Lady of Peonyflower was appalled. " Was she not listening?"   
" To what?" Syaoran asked.   
" Five minutes ago, you father and I were just discussing your wedding details."   
" Wedding details?" Fear.   
" Yes, of course, when your father and His Grace saw your attention to young Sakura, we decided it would be the perfect way to strengthen our alliance. So, we're making out the contract."   
All was silent. Cherese's let out a high-pitched squeal.   
" NOT FAIR! Father, you said…"   
" I said your choice had to be a bachelor."   
" Well, he was a bachelor before! I saw him first!"   
" And by the way Cherese, must I remind you, that you have not yet reached the legal Meliyaon age for marriage?" Her mother clucked.   
" It's only a year or two away…"   
" I will not have you married before your time! Breaking Meliyaon law, can you imagine? I don't know where she concocted such a ridiculous notion!" Her mother sighed.   
Sakura through all this, sat on the floor, shocked at her father's announcement. Marriage?   
" Now, if everyone is satisfied, let us continue the celebration!"   
The host began to clear the guests back to their tables and the dessert. Sakura realizing her awkward position, got up unsteadily, and instinctively grabbed the nearest shoulder to keep from falling; Syaoran's. He grabbed her hand, and helped her up, though his mind was still elsewhere.   
Marriage? Until now, the idea had never struck him. Sakura was fazed, and wandered her way towards the garden. Cherese saw her, and immediately her anger bubbled again. Secretly, she followed Sakura, pocketing one of the table utensils as she went…   
Sakura clutched the stairway railing for support. Married? To Syaoran? Hmm…   
She heard a rustling behind her, and was no more then 2 paces away, when Cherese walked silently out. She opened her mouth to scream.   
" Don't even bother, Sakura. No one can hear you, they're all inside."   
" What, do you want?"   
" Oh, you know perfectly well what I want. I want Syaoran. But, you! You took my chances away from me."   
" Cherese, please understand, the wedding plans are as surprising to me as they are to everyone else!"   
" Oh, I don't care about the wedding plans. Because, once I'm done, they won't be yours anymore, they'll be mine!"   
" Cherese, what's going on?"   
Cherese let out a harsh crow.   
" Oh, don't play naïve. Can't you see the knife? I plan for you…to suffer an…unfortunate accident."   
Sakura backed her way through towards the maze. Cherese followed, too clouded with her hate to notice.   
" And when Syaoran is at the peak of his grief, I'll marry him in pity."   
She laughed at the wisdom of her plan.   
" But, I can only do it, if I get rid of you!!!!!"   
Sakura broked into a run as Cherese followed her into the maze. Her heart was pounding, and her breath was ragged. She could hear footsteps echoing through the maze, and the crazed laughter of the love-sick girl following.   
" Sakura…I'll find you! Don't you worry! I'm not that dense. I know this maze only has one entrance, and one exit. One in the same. I'll starve you out! Don't worry. Stay in there for all I care. It just gives me a chance to work my magic on Syaoran! He'll be mine yet!"   
Sakura was panting as she ran further into the center of the maze. She could still hear footsteps, but they were receding now. No, they were coming back. Receding. Stopped. Coming back.   
" You little wretch!"   
Sakura stopped. Listening.   
" Come out here and face me!"   
Fear moved her further and further inward. She felt her lungs would give out, and her dress was already torn in fifty different places. What was she to do?   



	2. Chapter 2

For The Sake of Love For The Sake of Love 

Here it is! Finally! Another chapter of For The Sake of Love. Quite interesting actually.   
*** 

" What happened? Please, good woman, finish your tale." I pleaded desperately, too curious to be ashamed: a bard like myself begging.   
" It is getting dark," She replied," Come, we should find an inn at Peonyflower." 

I followed her obediently down the path towards the inn. 

" It is still a ways to Peonyflower border, please continue." 

She looked at me for a moment, then her voice cleared as she resumed her tale. I sighed in relief. 

*** 

**_It was dark, and I knew what Cherese had said was true, that there was no way in or out of the maze except for the entrance. I paced the center for some time; tried to think of some other way. Maybe I could run away, or I could try to hide for a little while. But, every time, my mind would wander back to Syaoran. There would be no possible communication between he and I, and I cringed to think of what Cherese would do in my absence. I mean, I knew Syaoran would be loyal, but you never knew what could happen when one was in despair. I didn't want to hurt him like that. No, I would rather spend 5 seconds of life confronting Cherese, then to hurt my beloved Syaoran._**

Sakura took a deep breath, and remembering the lefts and rights Syaoran had pulled her through, she slowly made her way back to the entrance. The light flooded in from it, and she walked unhesitantly out. Suddenly, it was dark again, the marble floor glowed dimly from the ballroom lights. But, where was Cherese? Sakura, after a much needed inspection of her tattered state, continued slowly up the stairs, and towards the ballroom. She was gone? She was gone! Sakura could have leapt for joy...and she nearly did, until a voice penetrated her euphoria. 

" I knew you would come out. Could not stand the thought of losing your precious betrothed to me, could you? Pitiful..." 

Sakura turned around. Cherese was calm, collected, never wavering. But, something in her eyes told Sakura plainly, that she wasn't as peaceful as she seemed at that point. A wild streak ran through her, one that wanted to murder Sakura.. 

" Well, since you are here, I might as well kill you. Would not wish to disappoint your high expectations after all." Cherese sneered. 

Cherese closed her eyes to savor the moment, then reached into the folds of her dress. A handle gleamed maliciously, and slowly, her fingers curled around the weapon of choice..................slowly she made her way towards Sakura, and slowly Sakura swallowed to relieve the lump from her throat. 

" Do not worry, despite what agony you have caused me, this will all be quick, though I can not vouch for painless!!!" Cherese wrenched her weapon clear of her hiding place........a spoon. 

" WHAT?!!!" She glared down at the utensil. In her haste, she had forgotten that all the knifeware had been removed, and replaced for the sugar honey dessert spoons. Her fingers uncurled, and it dropped to the floor with a clink. 

Sakura, suddenly found herself laughing. She was scared out of her wits, and here this extraordinary turn of events. 

" Stop it!" Cherese's voice was once again whiny and high-pitched. 

Sakura couldn't help it. All this time...she'd been afraid over a spoon! The thought had her nearly rolling with laughter...not to mention the relief at still being alive... 

" STOP...IT!" Cherese lunged out and with a great shove, sent Sakura tumbling down the length of the staircase. 

She landed at the bottom with a heavy thud, bruised, and blood pooling from something broken. Her eyes were fuzzing, and clouding, and her thoughts scattered. Well, leave it to Cherese to find a way to kill her in the most unscrupulous fashion imagined... 

*****   
" We're here." The old woman walked slowly up to the innkeeper and requested two rooms, one for her and one for her friend...   
" We must eat now," The old woman said patiently.   
" That girl must not have succeeded in murdering Sakura."   
" Of course not...if she had, I would not be here would I?" 

He pondered this over his dinner. The woman watched him fidget with his food. 

" Seeing as that you look neither tired, nor hungry, I will continue." 

****** 

**_I remember little, but the pain...I was blacking in and out...in and out, never sure of whether I was here or somewhere else..._**

****Cherese looked down at the still figure. Not exactly what she'd been planning but it would have to do. 

" Hmph. Now we will see to it that your father and mother change their plans...Mustn't have their opinion in this."   
" Excuse me." 

Cherese turned around so quickly she nearly fell down the stairs herself. A girl stood behind her, light black hair, and light purple eyes. 

" Excuse me, have you seen Sakura, I've been looking for her everywhere, and I can't seem to..." 

Cherese just stared. She didn't recognize this girl. Well, from her tone, she hadn't seen the events in the ballroom either. All the better. 

" No, I haven't, I..."   
" AAAAHHHH!!!!" 

Cherese turned to see Tomoyo pale and shaky, looking down the steps towards the prone figure. Her eyes turned hauntingly around to face Cherese, and it scared the would-be murderer to see the fear and disbelief in her wide eyes. 

" You've murdered her!"   
" That's right!" Cherese grabbed Tomoyo threateningly," And if you dare mention a word of it I will surely kill you as well..."   
" Lady Tomoyo?" 

Cherese automatically let go of Tomoyo, and stood nonchalantly as the silhouette of a figure approached. Syaoran walked out of the light, and turned to the still pale girl he'd been searching for. 

" There you are," He pulled her aside, away from Cherese," Have you seen Sakura? I need to talk to..." 

Tomoyo was fighting an inner war. Preserve her own life, or her friend's? She bit her lip till it bled, and Syaoran was watching her with a friendly concern. 

" Lady Tomoyo, are you all right? You look pale...you should go back in and sit down..."   
" Oh, sir, it was awful!!!" Tomoyo finally burst out, crying into her hands, as Cherese stood by venomously.   
" What, lady? What could be so awful, to have such a pretty maid in tears?" Syaoran held her at arms length.   
" SAKURA IS DEAD!" Tomoyo cried out," That filthy girl murdered her! Killed my dear friend!" 

Tomoyo ran into the ball room crying the rest of the way. She felt herself bump into someone, and collapsed to the floor sobbing. When a hand reached down to help her up, she only curled into a smaller ball and wracked with agony at her friends fate. A few whispers were exchange, and then a strong set of arms picked her up gently and walked slowly towards a guest room for her to recuperate. 

****** 

" No." Syaoran muttered in disbelief...it couldn't have been true. " NO!"   
" All, this time, and I still can not understand what you saw in her." Cherese mumbled.   
" You!" His hand went up, and across her face. She clutched her cheek in surprise.   
" What kind of man strikes a lady?" She screeched angrily, curls toppling down the side of her head.   
" I am a gentleman, and would not harm a lady, but YOU!!!, are no lady!" He stepped back angrily, eyes narrowed. 

This seemed to affect her little. 

" Well, Sakura's no lady anymore either."   
" She is three times what you will ever be..." He murmurred angrily.   
" Not anymore." Cherese grinned. " No, now she's just a corpse. Dead, gone! And nothing you can do can change that." 

His face fell to one of despair, and he rushed down the stairs 3 at a time, until he came to her figure at the bottom, lying in a pool of her own blood. 

" Sakura..." He gently picked her up, limp and light in his arms. She stirred!   
" Sakura?" He wished desperately that she would respond.   
" We must remember...our lessons now." Sakura mumbled painfully,"...you never address a Lady...by anything other then..."   
" Hush." He scolded softly. He could have cared less about teachings...she was alive!!! 

Syaoran carried Sakura slowly up the staircase, never once making eye-contact with Cherese. She merely watched the two coldly, eyes narrowed to slits, and clutching her arm till it bruised. That little witch wasn't going to get away that easily. Her hand shot out, and grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair. Syaoran cried out, his mind racing on a way to free her. 

****** 

" Sir, aren't you the least bit hungry?" The old woman offered me a piece of bread.   
" No, no. I'm perfectly fine." I dismissed it," What I am craving, is for you to finish your tale!"   
" It's late. We should be retiring to our rooms now. Tomorrow will be a very busy day." 

I begged profusely, and would have fallen on hand and knee, had she not simply dismissed my pleading and walked calmly up the stairs. After this experience, I didn't believe I would ever leave another crowd in suspense for the rest of my life. It took a couple of mugs to center my thoughts. I was a bard. With a few more swigs, I moved towards the back where my room was. Laying down in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, wondering in my mind what happened. Suddenly, I heard a soft sniffling. It was coming from across the hall, the old woman's room. After a great deal of hesitation, I left my quarters and knocked on her door. No one answered. Slowly, but loud enough so she knew I was there, I opened the door. I stole a peek inside, and found her bed to empty. Someone was huddled on the windowsill, and it was that person who was crying. I walked slowly up to this person, and put my hand on their shoulder. They tore around, and I saw it was a girl no older then 17. She had golden brown hair, and deep green eyes. She panicked, and started to back away, at which I protested. 

" Pardon me, lady. I did not realize you occupied this room. Could you perhaps tell me what became of the old woman who no more then an hour before occupied this same dwelling?"   
" I am she." 

That was impossible, and I made that very clear. 

" Lady, you could not be the lady I am referring to. She is more then 7 times your age."   
" I am she." The poor girl insisted. " I am she who has been relating the tale to you." 

I gasped. Only the old woman and I had been aware of this tale at the time. 

" What has become of you?" I couldn't help, but stutter.   
" To explain, I would need to continue my story." She whispered. 

****** 

**_I had felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I hear voices, muffled, and I saw little of what insued. But, the events later as I'd strengthened, would changed my life forever..._**

****" You're out of options, Syaoran." Cherese grinned.   
"..." 

Syaoran looked about desperately. Drat, why couldn't he have a sword handy? Oh, what to do, what to do..he looked down at the precious angel he held in his arms...at the black onyx rose around her neck. Suddenly, it began to glow... 

" What the devil..." 

Syaoran was tempted to yank it off, but something kept him from doing so, a feeling that the necklace would not harm Sakura in anyway. As the light grew brighter, a pair of barely translucent hands stretched from within the little gem. As a body appeared, a pair of shimmering wings fluttered. The little see-through woman within the necklace yawned, then looked around. 

" Who's love has awakened me?" 

Syaoran was speechless. This was all a little too much for him. 

" Who's love has awakened me from my slumber?"   
" Who are you?"   
" I am the Jinn of the Onyx Rose. I was placed there by a witch, and was cursed to remain there until the day two of true love's faith awakened me from my sleep, after which I would grant them my blessing to and receive my freedom. I ask again, who's love has awakened my slumber?"   
" Ours." Cherese grabbed Syaoran's arm.   
" What?!!" Syaoran turned disgusted.   
" Then, let me give you my blessings..."   
" No!" 

The Jinn turned around to see a wobbly Sakura, bleeding as she was, standing up defiantly. 

" Who is this that dare interfere with my ceremony?"   
" I am Sakura...Kinomoto...and I..."   
" Silence!!! You dare try to break the ties of love between these two? To return me back to the rose? I will not allow it."   
" There's been a misunderstanding...I'm not..."   
" You are an evil being. And for that you must be punished!" 

Sakura glanced in terror at Syaoran, who was doing his best to unwind himself from within Cherese's coils. 

" SAKURA!!!"   
" You are cursed!" The Jinn waved her hands," You will be sent far away from these two, so you can never bother them..you will also suffer the spell of the OLD. As each day passes, you will grow older and grayer, but never die, forever wracked with the guilt of your doings! Only your true love's faith can save you, but that seems rather slim. Now, leave us!" 

Cherese looked about ready to kiss the Jinn. Sakura in the meantime, nearly collapsed with pain and shock. Syaoran looked desperately towards Sakura, and as he ran toward her, she began to disappear, and soon was gone. Only the onyx rose remained. Syaoran collapsed to his knees. Meanwhile, the Jinn looked perfectly satisfied with herself. She'd saved a happily ever after... 

" She will never come between you two again."   
" Yeah!!!!" Cherese squealed.   
" NO!" Syaoran cried out in anguish. 

" Don't worry, little one, she did not deserve your pity." The Jinn replied softly to Syaoran. 

He turned and looked up at her venomously. 

" What kind of Jinn are you? To be so STUPID not to see?!!!!!"   
" I just saved you..." The Jinn replied indignantly.   
" You have just condemned me eternal damnation with HER!" Syaoran spouted angrily.   
" I don't understand..."   
" You are not a Jinn. You are a fraud, an imbecile of your kind! To not be able to see my love for Sakura, which was so pure and obvious. You're a disgrace!!! Now look at the mess you've made." Death was in Syaoran's eyes.   
" Don't listen to him," Cherese smiled," I'm happy. That's all that counts."   
" My first and last chance." The Jinn's eyes widened," A failure. I have failed..." 

Syaoran in the mean time could have cared less for the Jinn. That idiot woman had sent his beloved away to be cursed forever. He would never forgive the spirit...never! 

" There is no need to leave." The Jinn replied softly.   
" You're advice, as far as I am concerned, is worth less to me then that filthy snake." Syaoran spat.   
" I know. I am offering no advice. I merely tell you, that where I sent her, it is hopeless for you to find. Only of her own free will, can she ever return. And only by remaining faithful to her can her spell ever be broken. I am truly sorry..."   
" SORRY?!!!" Syaoran sighed in revulsion. Wasn't it bad enough with Cherese?   
" I do not deserve to live, therefore I shall not. It would be just punishment for the crime I have just committed."   
" That's not going to bring Sakura back..."   
" I tell you this. That she at this point has no hope of returning. But, should she wish to return, she will be subjugated to a harsh series of tests. And if she completes these tests, she will receive a sign, a hint of sorts to tell her that she can return to you in peace and the spell will be broken. But, you must remain faithful through that time, or you'll never see each other again. When the spell is broken, all will return back to this date, to this time."   
" And what of Cherese?"   
" She tricked me. She is the evil soul. Should Sakura ever return, I believe she will take up the punishment she so deserves..." 

Suddenly, Syaoran saw a spot of blood. The Jinn smiled...she was bleeding. 

" What's going on?"   
" After this, I do not deserve to remain in this world. I have been awakened only to cause pain. I can not live with that knowledge."   
" You didn't know...it's no reason to die over."   
" You are so simple...so innocent. You do not understand. But, there is no need for you to worry. Go...to bed and dream of the day your love returns...Go..."   
" Wait. How will I know her?"   
" Wait by the moonlight. You will know then." 

With that, the Jinn disappeared. 

****** 

" So, the Jinn cursed you, that's why you're like this?"   
" Yes," The girl, Sakura, said bitterly.   
" Good lord...what became of the Jinn?"   
" I don't know. But, I have to get back to Syaoran."   
" Do you know how to break the spell?"   
" No." She sighed," Oh, if only you knew what I'd been through...all these years, anticipating the day I return to my love."   
" And what if he's old...and grey?"   
" Then we shall die together I suppose..."   
" How? You said the Jinn cursed you with immortality." 

I realized I had said too much. Sakura turned back to the window, sorrowfully. 

" Forgive me, lady, I've upset you."   
" No, you spoke the truth." Sakura continued to gaze out the window," I wonder how I can get back to my Syaoran..."   
" Hmm...I believe I have an idea..." 

We sat up the rest of the night, confiding my plans to her. She seemed ultimately pleased with the idea. I was as well. An ending in the story, that included myself. What a wonderful story this would make! I returned to my room with a lighter heart. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. 

****** 

The last chapter coming soon! Keep looking for it. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plot Thickens

For The Sake of Love3 For The Sake of Love   
The Plot Thickens...

A little something you should keep in mind. Whenever you see this "______" It denotes a change of scenery, or character. That's all I wanted to point out.

__________   


" Dawn has been awake a long while now, bard, you should be up as well.." 

I grumbled in my sleep, but finally, after I was deprived suddenly of my blanket, I opened my eyes. 

" You must learn to wake up earlier, bard."   
" Well, Lady, I have not been as fortunate as some to receive such training." 

The old woman smiled. Old woman? 

" I thought you were a young girl the last time I saw you."   
" I'm only young when the moon is out."   
" Oh, beg your pardon, thank you for enlightening me." Interesting information to add to my story. 

Carefully packing my belongings, I found she'd been up and refreshed long ago. I was downstairs in a flash, partaking of a fine meal of bread and cheese, washing it down with sheep's milk. As soon as all was in order we trekked onward towards the great Peonyflower city-state, of which I'd visited quite often. She smiled in fond remembrance of something, though I'm not exactly sure what. I didn't inquire. It would have been rather rude to interrupt someone's daydreams so abruptly.   
To amuse myself on this journey I tuned my lute - having ignored it for nearly two days flushed me with guilt. I plucked out a tune that seemed to fit the morning. It brought Sakura back to the present with a smile on her face. 

" I remember that tune. Tomoyo and I used to sing it when we were small."   
" The Lady of Ivystand?"   
" Yes...I haven't heard much of her lately."   
" That's of no surprise. Considering the ordeal you've been put through." I didn't look up.   
" Tell me, you hear things don't you? How has the Lady of Ivystand been?"   
" Much sorrow dwells over both the lands of Peonyflower and Ivystand. It is only now that I understand its cause." 

Sakura's smile melted into a sad frown. I bowed in apology. 

" Forgive me, lady. I didn't mean to upset you. Here, let me try again." 

I began to strum out a jig, something I'd learned in Peonyflower. Her smile returned, as she laughed. I laughed with her, walking a little faster as I saw the front gates of Peonyflower. The guards nodded courteously as we passed, offering Sakura assistance, which she refused. As we passed through, I noticed a parchment hammered to one of the bulletin walls, new from the looks of it. Walking up, I restrained a gasp that nearly tore from my throat. It was an invitation to a ball in honor of the Duke. But, that wasn't what had startled me. 

" All elligible maidens are invited to the Duke's Masquerade Ball. All others will leave in vain, but one will stay, to become the bride of Peonyflower's esteemed Duke." 

That wasn't a good sign. There must have been a misunderstanding, I was certain the Duke wouldn't purposely do this. Sakura was coming over! I couldn't let her see it. Quickly, hands on her shoulders, I pushed her away towards the marketplace. 

" Come, we should be going."   
" What were you looking at just then?"   
" The Duke is holding a ball, and invites people to come. Why don't we attend?" A half-truth, but for a good purpose.   
" Oh, that's a splendid idea. Why don't we?"   
" I'm glad you approve. Come why don't you find something suitable to wear in the market?" I handed her a pouch of coins.   
" Oh, but you don't have to..."   
" Be my guest. It's the least I can do for you." I harried her to town, while in my mind wondering how I was going to avoid catastrophe... 

I hurried Sakura to one of the local shoppes, finding to my luck that it was owned by a seamstress. I pushed her gently inside, then made as if to be searching for a wedding bouquet. The owner soon came in from a backroom. 

" How may I help you?"   
" My mother and I..."   
" Oh, is that your mother?"   
" Y-yes." I motioned for Sakura to play along. " As I was saying, my mother and I are shopping for my sister. She's been invited to the ball, and we need to get her a new gown."   
" I don't see why the poor lass can't shop for herself."   
" It's a surprise." Very good, Sakura.   
" Oh, indeed? Well, in that case. Can you give me her measurements?" 

This was Sakura's cue, and I left her to her bidding, to search out some clothes of my own. 

______ 

  


" Syaoran, you really must learn to grow up. You're almost 19! You've reached your prime, and you still wish to remain single?" 

How could I make my mother understand? She'd mock me for being a foolish boy if I told her about the Jinn's Spell. Or the fact that I would have to remain faithful in Sakura's absence so she could return. Was I to throw away 4 years of dedication to my dear Sakura at the last moment? She would laugh. That was my mother. She was sly, cunning, a manipulator at times. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was running the kingdom more then my father. But, that wasn't true. What I was saying was irrational. She was my mother, and she wanted the best for me. Look, I tell myself, see how the worry wrinkles her eyes? She doesn't want to die without at least seeing me happily settled down.   
Well, she would see that day. And it will be with Sakura. And we would be happy. Just not now, all I needed was a little more time...but mother was not a patient person. 

" Syaoran, are you still fretting over the last marriage agreement?" 

She made it sound like yesterday. The last marriage agreement was the one I wanted to stick to. 

" Syaoran, dear, I know she was your friend. But, she's dead, gone. You saw." 

That was one memory I'd like to forget. The Jinn had left a dead...something...that looked like Sakura for someone to find. We were the ones who were to find it. And of course, that let the devil off the hook because the whole incident looked like Sakura had fallen down the stairs accidentally...Curse Cherese. CURSE that no good jealous... 

" Syaoran, its time to pull your heart out of the past and lean toward your future." 

All I wanted to do was lean towards Sakura, having her there beside me as we walked down by the clear brook near here. Maybe picnic along the way. That little grove of silver birch would have made the perfect place...we'd sit together, maybe she'd lean against me - there was always a chilly wind blowing, then I'd reach into my pocket and pull out the little velveteen box, and getting down on one knee I'd... 

" Syaoran!" My mother snapped. I blinked.   
" I don't feel to well today, mother. I'm going to go rest up a little." 

She dismissed me with a exasperated wave. She thought I was being immature...but I was mature as any other child, and I was proving it. I wouldn't go dancing off with the next feminine voice. I would only be satisfied with her, not someone who was about the same, or remotely the same...her. 

______ 

  


I watched as the seamstresses wrote down each of the measurements that were required. It was ingenious of that bard to request the dress for my younger self instead of now. The ball then was going to be at night. Perfect. Unless the moon was absent this night, I would be able to enjoy a taste of happiness once again, as a girl...That's when a spark of hope came to me. Each time I became my girl form, it seemed a little bit older then the last. That could mean that I was still me, growing and changing. Which means that the spell is only an illusion! Another greater spark sent me aflare. Syaoran wasn't any older then I when we'd parted. If the young girl at night is really me, then surely Syaoran could be no older then that.. 

" Oh, lady, you are so lucky to have a daughter going to the ball."   
" How, so, madam?"   
" Don't you know? The Duke is holding this party for all the elligible maidens."   
" What?" I had to grab hold of one of the walls. I'd been hoping my guess was true, but this wasn't the reassurance I'd asked.   
" Oh, yes. If your daughter is lucky, he will ask her to marry him, and you'll be living in the lap of luxury." 

The seamstress continued, then looked down at the measurements for the first time in surprise. 

" Oh. That's peculiar. I just had a dress made this morning that fits you perfectly." The woman laughed, putting a hand to her forehead," Imagine the coincidence. Let me go and get it for you." 

I nodded vaguely. So I've traversed the wide plains and wilderness, survived the tortures of so many things, only to return to my love's unfaithful heart? No, maybe it was better this way. I could never expect Syaoran to wait for me so long. He must have grown tired of waiting for someone with no hope of returning...I couldn't fault him for that. Turning to flee out the door, I found myself looking into the deep concerned eyes of the bard. It was for the first time that I noticed he wasn't as young as he seemed. He was still a young man, but compared to my moonlight self, he had seven to 8 years more senority. I was brought back from my reverie by his voice. 

" What's wrong, lady. Can they not have the dress ready soon enough?"   
" Oh, if it were only that...why didn't you tell me the ball was to find a bride?" 

______ 

  


I stopped. How did she find out? Oh, those gabby seamstresses...no matter, what's done is done. 

" I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm sure, the Duke was a negative supporter till the end." 

Sakura didn't seem at all convinced. 

" Look, you won't know until you actually go there." 

Sakura wasn't convinced. 

" Miss Sakura, if you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me."   
" Why you, pray tell?"   
" I am a bard. And as a bard, I beg of you, go to the ball. You've given me a tale that is seared into my memory, and like it or not, you've become the storyteller. And as a good, and might I add, honest, weaver of stories you shouldn't leave your audience hanging by a thread. That being me."   
" Couldn't you possibly create your own ending?"   
" Lady! I may not be able to vouch for how many audiences I've left at ropes end, but I can assure you that by my vow as a bard, it is against every one of my morals to change a story that is not my own..." I put on an obviously insulted look.   
" Very well, very well. The seamstress has a dress for me, I hope you have something suitable as well." 

I gave her my best grin. I still haven't lost my touch. With a hand combing of my messy black locks, I whistled as I waited outside the door. Soon, Sakura emmerged with a wrapped package. When I asked to see it, she slapped my hand away with a mock-scowl. 

" And ruin the surprise? Never!" 

I only laughed. 

The dress did turn out to be quite a surprise. As I looked over, Sakura came out of her room dressed in a gown of ocean green, seeming to almost sparkle. I smiled in amusement. She was right, it was suitable. Especially since she'd once more transformed to her younger self. As I watched her something occured to me. Her younger self seemed much older then 15 years, though younger then myself...so the spell must not have affected her original growth...and since Sakura and Syaoran were roughly the same age... 

" Sakura, exactly when was it that you were sent away?"   
She looked sad," It was the Autumn Harvest in the 5th year of Yew."   
" Yew. Sakura, that was only 4 years ago! You weren't away for that long..."   
" Yes, I know. I realized it in the seamstress shop. Why, did you believe I'd been away for long?"   
" At first..I mean after all, I hadn't known about the curse, so I'd just assumed..."   
" Assuming is not always a good thing."   
" I should have made the connection sooner. We are talking about the same Syaoran..." I mumbled, laughing at my own stupidity.   
" What?" She hadn't heard me mumble.   
" Nothing. Nothing." I dismissed the subject," So, are you ready to go?"   
" I am."   
" Are you all right?" I noticed her eyes were trembling.   
" I'm fine."   
" Are you sure?" 

Sakura smiled, but her smile wavered. 

" He only waited 4 years for me..." Tears sprang like a fountain. So that's what's been bothering her.   
" Sakura, trust me, if the Duke is the kind of gentleman you describe him as, then this was not his decision. Had I been him, I'm sure I would have waited much longer." I added silently," I know it. The Syaoran I know isn't one to falter." 

That reassurance seemed rather empty. I sighed. If this is what it's like to fall in love, maybe the hassle wasn't worth it for me. It was already hard enough helping the love-conquered along, what would it be like once I became one too? No need to worry about that for now, in the mean time our coach was waiting. As I sat next to the driver, Sakura sat calmly in the back, nervously twisting the ribbon on her mask. Finally, I reached down and grabbed it firmly in my hand. 

" That mask is much more fragile then it appears. If you tear it, what would HE think?" 

Sakura stopped, and I turned back around. 

______ 

  


" Sir, do you need assistance?"   
" No, Darin, I can handle it." 

I continued to fasten my doublet in place as I heard the musicians below tuning their instruments. The ball was about to begin. Then why did I feel so awful? 

" You're wishing Touya was here, aren't you Syaoran?" 

I turned around. Eriol was standing, feet apart, casually flipping at a piece of worn fabric on my cabinet. The night that Sakura had been whisked away, Tomoyo had fled in an awful sob. Eriol had been there to comfort her. They'd been inseparable since. Rumors were spreading that the Duke of Catrech would soon propose to the young Princess of Ivystand. I wasn't sure what the Father Prince of Ivystand, or the Mother Princess would say about the matter. That was the titles parents were given once their first child had passed their 15th year. My mother was the Mother Duchess, my father the Father Duke. This made it easier to distinguish between the junior and senior of the family, and still left the parents the respect of not being addressed like they were old and winded. 

" Yes I do. It was a pity he hadn't been there that day."   
" Yes, a great pity." 

Touya was the older brother of Cherese, though the resemblance is almost non-existent. He and I had become good friends when the Meliyao family and mine had paid a visit to the Chorvala mansion to pay our respects to the grieving family. Touya was older then me, and it stands to reason that he should have been the one invited to the Chorvala Birthday Dinner, not Cherese. But, a family disagreement had put him out of his father's favor, and Cherese went instead. I hadn't seen Touya in a long time, and right about now, his company would have been nice. 

" Oh, well." I sighed.   
" Come on, Syaoran. The guests are starting to come in." 

I walked out my bedroom door, down the stairs and towards the entrance way. As I came to it, I began to greet the guests, and not surprisingly, most of them parents with their proud little daughters. Pity this was a masquerade. Many of these girls wore such elegant masks, that I wondered if they were using it instead of their real face. I wondered whether I should be judging their costumes rather then their true selves. 

______ 

  


The bard was right of course. No use being anxious. I straightened the green ribbon as best I could and carefully secured it around my face so that nothing, but my mouth was showing. With careful steps, I got off the coach when it stopped at the mansion gate, so as not to snag my gown on the door. The bard offered me his arm, and I carefully ascended the long flight of stairs to the door. With a rapt knock, a servant opened, and let us into the front room, where the hosts were greeting the guests. That's when I saw him...after 4 years of absence, my heart only yearned for him more. But, I had to restrain myself, as painful as it would seem. This would be a great shock to him. With a deep breath, I heard the bard whisper. 

" Go on. There he is." 

I walked up, and dropped into a delicate curtsy. He didn't smile, but merely greeted me with a curt nod, and polite bow. I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed. I'd hoped he'd recognize me the minute I came in, but that was merely a fantasy. This was real, and the mask I wore did its job perfectly. I only smiled sadly as he turned to the next guest, and continued into the manor that was his home. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  


The next chapter will be the last one. Watch for it! This is your good friend, DragonLass saying, Sayonara for now! 


	4. Chapter 4 - A Beautiful Ending

For The Sake of Love4 Sorry, this took so long, I've been plagued by writer's block, teachers, and computer annoyances. I'd like to make two notes: one doesn't concern anyone who is reading just my CCS stories, the second will. 

One: I'm taking down my Aliens: Beware the Swarm. For those of you who have no clue what that is, don't worry about it.   
Two: I will be continuing The 7th Warrior Trilogy, as well as beginning a new series ...well, you'll find out. 

A/N: What Happens When Sisters Get Together is not the new series I'm referring too...and neither is the next two parts of The 7th Warrior Trilogy, I'm referring to something separate.   
That's all for now. Enjoy the finale to For The Sake of Love! :) 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I watched Sakura from afar as she approached Syaoran. He greeted her with no more a flicker of recognition, then if she'd been just another guest. Only one dilemma: she wasn't just another guest, she was his destined love. Something was wrong with this story right there. Wasn't he supposed to recognize her? Wasn't he supposed to gasp and grab her around the waist, kissing the life from her, telling her he'd waited so long? So why wasn't he?   
Of course, this was reality. And in reality, the mask was doing its job...a little to well unfortunately. Well, the underworld consume my soul should I let this story end this way. I mean: what kind of hero would a man be if he could not even recognize the girl he's been waiting to see for the last 4 years? An ignorant and idiotic man, that's what. And I wasn't going to let that happen to him. True, I'd taken a vow never to change a story after its been done. But, this story wasn't written in stone yet, so I could still tweak it a little bit. With this in mind, I marched up to Syaoran, not even bothering to don my mask. He recognized me immediately.   
" Touya!" I was pleased to see that my appearance had surprised him. Sakura's re-emergence would be a heartstopper.   
" Syaoran, it's been a long time." I said casually.   
" Too long, old friend. How has life been treating you?"   
" Quite well, actually. A bard's work, is the most rewarding."   
" That's understandable. You work to bring joy," How ironic it was for him to say that.   
" How true, how true."   
" But, tell me, what brings you such distance, Touya? Last I heard, you were in..."   
" Yes, yes. I went to go visit some family."   
" Oh? I have a few acquaintances up there myself."   
" Speaking of acquaintances," I said, changing subjects gracefully. " I brought one that you should be quite familiar with."   
" Really?"   
" A little someone...a girl actually."   
" Really." He frowned.   
" There. I think you'll be pleased. I know she will be."   
  
I pointed in the direction of Sakura. Syaoran's eyes widened, but the next words out of his mouth were astonishing.   
  
" Oh, no. Her..."   
  
I shook my head. Perhaps I'd gotten something lodged in my ear...   
  
" Beg your pardon?"   
" Did YOU bring her here?" He looked absolutely pale.   
" Well, yes," I was confounded. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be going.   
" How could you?" He looked like I'd just stabbed him in the back.   
" But, Syaoran, I thought..."   
" No. I trusted you, and this is how you repay my friendship?"   
" Syaoran, I don't believe we're speaking along the same lines..."   
" You've ruined everything! Bringing her back could change the entire course of my life!"   
" But isn't that what you wanted?" This was utterly insane.   
" NO! It wasn't what I wanted! In fact, it was the last thing on my list...good day!" Syaoran stalked off.   
I looked at his retreating back. This can't have been right. I thought he'd be happy to see Sakura. I thought he'd rejoice and throw his arms around her, kissing her forever...that's the way most tales had gone...then again, this wasn't like most other tales. A thought crossed my mind as he disappeared in the throng of guests - had he fallen in love with another? The thought was unbearably tragic. How would I break this to Sakura? No, I shook my head, I wouldn't say anything to her yet. Perhaps Syaoran could still be reached. I could try again...   
____________________________________________________   
  
" Syaoran what's wrong?"   
" Leave me be, Eriol."   
" Friend, you've been moping up here for quite some time. Pray tell, what has you so low?"   
" Eriol," Syaoran muttered helplessly," Touya's here."   
" He is?" Eriol arched an eyebrow," You told me only an hour before that you wished he were there. Now that he is, why are you so forlorn?"   
" He brought HER."   
" NO!" Eriol's eyes went wide, and he sat down. " That cannot be!"   
" He confirmed it himself. I caught just a glimpse of her hair..."   
" What are you going to do?"   
" I'm going to avoid her the entire evening. In the mean time, I should get back to my other guests..."   
" Yes. I'll keep an eye out if I see her."   
" Thank you, Eriol. I'm going to put on my costume now. I'll be down shortly."   
____________________________________________________   
  
Sakura wandered the ballroom. A page approached her.   
" Good evening to you, miss. May I ask you to dance with me?"   
" No, thank you. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."   
  
The guest nodded, then turned around to inquire of another lady. Sakura sighed. Still wearing her mask, she'd been walking about aimlessly for over 2 hours, never quite sure of exactly where she was going. Something caught her eye. There. There was no mistaking that brown hair! She followed hurriedly after, this was the best clue she'd had since the start of her night. As she hurried after the mysterious brown hair she found herself stopped most abruptly by someone standing in her path, and tumbled to the floor in a graceless heap. A hand reached down to assist her as she rose again.   
" Excuse me, miss. Are you lost?"   
Sakura turned to the young gentleman that addressed her. His mask was a simple red, the upper corners flaring up before his eyes covering most of his upper face. Just below his cheek, a jagged scar creased his face, but in an alluring sort of way. Straightening her cover slightly, she curtsyed in apology, smiling half-heartedly.   
" Yes, I am a little overwhelmed; this place is so big. Much bigger then my home."   
" Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." 

She inspected her new friend quickly. He was taller then her, with brown hair cut short, very short actually. Medium build, muscular actually, but in a lithe sort of way...   
Sakura shook herself free of her reverie. NO! Syaoran was the one she loved. She loved Syaoran! But, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't help glancing at this new stranger. He smiled reassuringly, and was about to return to talking with the others, when she interrupted him politely. 

" Actually, I'm looking for someone I know..."   
" Would you care to dance, miss?" He said suddenly.   
" Pardon?" She was only partially listening, and turned at his query.   
" Well, maybe if we step onto the dance floor, you'll have a better view of all the guests."   
" Yes, maybe." Sakura said vaguely. Her eyes searched the room for her beloved. He was nowhere in sight.   
_______________________________________   
  
Syaoran looked about vaguely through his mask, as he danced with the third partner this night. Still no sign of Sakura...   
" You're a wonderful dancer."   
" Hmm? I'm sorry, my mind has been elsewhere." Syaoran apologized to his dance partner. He too was searching the room. Green. He craned his neck...he'd just seen a pair of jade green...no...that was impossible...and yet...   
" Pardon me, miss, would you mind a great deal if we danced towards that direction?"   
" No, of course not. Lead the way."   
They followed the dancers around, but moved gracefully towards where Syaoran pointed. His guest/dance partner waited to one side as he walked towards a girl who's eyes were unmistakeably...   
" Excuse me.."   
The girl turned around as she was addressed...no it wasn't her. On closer inspection her hair was brown, but fell in long curly waves across her shoulders, and on the corner of of each eye a small sequin that glittered peridot green. What a fool he was. He looked around for his partner, and found her occupying herself by dancing with others. He huffed sadly.   
____________________________________________________________________   
  
" Another dance, miss."   
" No, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled apologetically at the page from before. It seemed like she'd become extra popular. He bowed and moved off to find someone else.   
" You look worn out. Perhaps you need to step outside for some fresh air." Sakura turned. It was her partner from before, the nice gentleman...no! This wasn't at all what she wanted. Syaoran. Where was Syaoran? She had endured 4 years of torture, and she wasn't going to let it all be for waste by falling for someone else.   
  
" No. It's all right." She smiled apologetically.   
" As, you wish." What she could see of his mouth said otherwise...well, she might as well be polite.   
" On second thought, maybe a little bit of night would do me some good."   
Not a word passed between them as they sat beside a splashing fountain in the courtyard. Sakura smiled to herself - she'd met Syaoran in exactly the same fashion. She daydreamed back to the time, when beside that fountain he'd produced for her the little onyx rose that she'd treasured so dearly. What had become of that rose was a mystery to her. She fingered the necklace she did wear, frowning at its bulkiness. The silence remained, still in the air like fog, until finally her partner spoke up.   
" It's lovely out." He leaned casually against the edge of the fountain, staring out through the blackness.   
" Yes." She turned her face away.   
" You're lovely as well.."   
This caught her by surprise. She felt blood rush to her face, and a blush crept across her cheeks. This wasn't happening. And yet, Sakura found herself glancing up, only to find that he was facing her, gazing at her, almost as if trying to see beneath her mask. Her blushed deepened, and she turned away. 

" There are some much lovelier than I."   
" If you mean in a gaudy way, then yes, I would have to agree with you."   
Sakura strangled a laugh. No! She can't! And yet...They were silent again, until finally the gentleman extended his arm.   
" Perhaps that is enough air for the both of us."   
" Indeed. We should rejoin the party." Relief overwhelmed her. She couldn't be unfaithful.   
They returned inside, and sat down to watch the other guests continue their endless rounds about the ballroom, as if forever stuck waltzing. He turned to her as she fiddled nervously with her fingers, peering into the crowds.   
" You never told me your name."   
" Oh, forgive me, that was rude its..."   
" SAKURA!" That sounded like the good bard. Thank goodness. 

Sakura turned. 

" Sakura?" Her partner's face went white.   
  
Touya rushed up to Sakura. He pulled her up.   
  
" Sakura, there's something I have to tell...you..."   
  
Touya stopped and gaped, looking from Sakura to the masked stranger, and back again in bewildered shock. Panic arose in her mind.   
" I know what this looks like, but really, it's not what you think..."   
" Sakura..." 

She turned as the boy took off his mask...Syaoran.   
  
" Syaoran?"   
  
Everything seemed to go quiet. The music faded away, and the murmuring of guests died away. The room was deathly quiet, Sakura standing incredulously staring at Syaoran. He'd cut his hair shorter, and the scar extended up the side of his face, from cheek to eye, but yes, it was her Syaoran. Ever so carefully, she took off the mask that hid her face, and looked at him. This must be a dream. It had to have been. Their hearts seemed to beat as one, each one pounding furiously, as they absorbed what they were seeing. His face, her eyes, his hair, her lips...   
" Sakura." Syaoran suddenly pulled her towards him, holding her in his embrace.   
" Syaoran!" Happy tears slid down her face, which she buried in his tunic, clinging to him weakly.   
  
There seemed to be a letting out of breath, as the guests backed away to let the two reunited lovers embrace.   
  
" I thought I'd never see you again..." Syaoran whispered, he was crying too, for the first time since he'd lost her.   
" Shame on you..." Her lip trembled as she smiled up at him reveling in his touch.   
Suddenly, he let her go, and for a moment Sakura was afraid that this really was a dream, and it would all disappear. But, instead, he dropped down on one knee, took her hand, and kissed it gently. Raising his eyes slowly, he pushed something onto one of her fingers. A small ring.   
"When you disappeared, I thought I'd lost you forever. I thought I'd never live another day, and that I should just end it all. But, now, as I kneel before you, I know I made the right choice, to wait. Sakura, will you marry me?"   
Sakura felt a lightheaded feeling, and for a moment she felt ready to faint. Suddenly, she started to giggle. That's why she'd never considered her mysterious stranger to be Syaoran. His voice had changed over her absence. She caught the look that flicked across his face, and it hurt her - disappointment. He thought she was going to say no. Dropping down to her knees, and looking at him with eyes glowing with fresh tears, she leaned close and whispered into his ear.   
" Yes."   
Syaoran grinned from ear to ear, a picture of the younger self that he'd lost, and picked her up around the waist, twirling her around him.   
" You've just made me the happiest man." He whispered, as their lips met.   
" I know." She murmurred in reply, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
The crowd shouted their approval, applauding the two.   
" Syaoran." Touya stared in confusion from Sakura to Syaoran and back, " But, I thought..."   
" What?" He smiled in amusement at Touya's face.   
" I thought you never wanted to see her again."   
Syaoran looked horrified, as did Sakura who stumbled back a moment in shock. She gripped Syaoran's hand, and he squeezed hers - reassuring her that it was not true.   
" Whatever gave you that idea?" Syaoran glanced a look so tender at her, it melted Touya's heart," The only reason I live now, is so that I would someday see her again, to hold her..."   
" But, you told me I'd violated my friendship by inviting..."   
" Cherese." Syaoran clarified.   
" Cherese?" Bewildered, Touya put a hand to his head, " But..."   
" I saw her," Syaoran's smile turned into a frown. " I still can't believe you brought her along."   
" But, I didn't."   
" Are you sure?"   
" AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Eriol interrupted, silencing the crowd as he spoke. " May I announce, that the Duke of Peonyflower has chosen his rightful bride. And, as tradition dictates, he has now completed the requirements needed to rise...Syaoran Li, has now publicly proclaimed himself ruler of Peonyflower province!"   
A cheer went up among the guests, but it was short-lived. Suddenly, from among the crowd, a shriek like that of nails across a slate echoed across the dining hall.   
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"   
From out of the blue, an infuriated Cherese stormed forth to break apart the two reunited. The color drained from both their faces, and Sakura shut her eyes automatically as the raging witch stormed nearer. Syaoran stood in front of her protectively, reaching for the sword hilted at his side...   
Cherese raced across the room, but stopped dead in her tracks as a booming voice called out. 

" CHERESE! Come here." Touya's voice echoed across the hall.   
Cherese turned for a second, and her face turned white.   
" Touya?" She barely hid the incredulity in her voice," But, I thought you were in..."   
" Well, as you can see, I am not. And, it be a good thing too." He reached over and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from the couple.   
" What are you doing?!!" She shrieked, forgeting her fear.   
" I've been through a great deal of trouble, trying to get this to work," He hissed lightly in her ear," So, do me a favor...better yet, do us all a favor, and kindly leave. You've shredded the weave of this yarn long enough."   
He pushed Cherese towards the door, then turned with a low bow.   
" I bid you all a fond adieu, and much felicitations to the happy couple."   
With that, he was applauded out of the ballroom, as Sakura and Syaoran smiled at one another. But, this was not the end...   
" THE PROPHECY OF ONYX ROSE HAS BEEN FULFILLED. ALL WILL BE AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN."   
" Where's that voice coming from?"   
" THE PROPHECY OF ONYX ROSE HAS BEEN FULFILLED. ALL WILL BE AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN."   
" Who are you?" Syaoran demanded.   
" ONCE UPON A TIME, A CURSE WAS MADE IN ERROR, AND FOR THAT SHE GAVE HER LIVE. NOW, THE CURSE HAS BEEN BROKEN, SO ALL WILL BE AS IT ONCE WAS."   
" You're sending us back?!!!!" Sakura was the first to realize the meaning of the proclamation.   
" ALL WILL BE AS IT ONCE WAS...AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"   
" NO! You can't!" Sakura whimpered. " Not now! Not after all this."   
Sakura clutched onto Syaoran, crying and holding him close. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.   
" Ssssshhhhhhh..." His head rested on hers. " Sakura..."   
" So long. Finally. After all this time. And now. Now, after we've finally found each other. I'll have to go back. I'll have to go back to before we met. And this, none of this will happen."   
" Is that such a bad thing?"   
" Don't you see? If Cherese had never been there, we never would have met the way we did..."   
" Sakura." Syaoran's eyes were filled with love, and it only made Sakura's heartache more," Sakura, no matter what time...no matter what place...I'll always love you. And nothing, faeries, witches, or even Cherese, could change that. Do you understand?"   
" I don't want to wait." Sakura hugged him harder.   
" Ssh..." Syaoran rocked her slowly, then smiled, " Just, think of it as falling in love again. This time, the right way."   
Sakura paused,then let go. Painfully trying to restrain her tears, she called out to the mystical voice.   
" Take me back."   
With one last glance at her beloved, Sakura felt herself grow light headed. Her last glance was of Syaoran disappearing as she did so as well.   
" We'll meet again. For the sake of our love, we'll meet again." She whispered. 

________________________________________________________ 

" Sakura," The Prince of Chorvala smiled at his daughter," I'd like you to meet someone."   
" Yes?" Sakura looked up expectantly at her father.   
" This is The Duke of Peonyflower. And this, is his son, Syaoran."   
" Pleased to meet you." She smiled at the boy.   
" And you." He smiled back.   
" Come. Let me show you the palace!" She smiled and reached for his hand, taking him towards the gardens. 

They came to the garden, and Sakura started to babble out a stream of information about everything. Finally, she came to the fountain. As she sat down to talk, she stopped. Syaoran noticed her apprehension. 

" What is it?" 

She glanced down at the bottom for awhile, then shook her head. 

" Nothing. Deja vu...anyway." 

Something rustled in the bushes, and Sakura laughed as someone familiar parted the brush. 

" Tomoyo! You're here!"   
" Yes!" 

They all returned inside, sharing information about this and that, when suddenly, the sound of instruments came from the ballroom. Syaoran stopped laughing, and gave a courtly bow in Sakura's direction. Then, with hand held out, he spoke softly. 

" May I have this dance?" 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, that's it! I've glad that you readers have enjoyed this story so much! There'll be a new story being uploaded soon, so if you liked this story, then the next one should be a hit as well! Until then, see ya! R&R please! 


End file.
